The eclipse festival
by Darksoulfromheaven
Summary: Love can be shown in many ways... But how hard will it be for the blood sucker Zack fair to tell his human slave how he really feels? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

When I first found her…

She was only 17, and I couldn't help but find her… Irresistible. Her soft skin, green eyes and sweet smelling and mouth watering blood, all of it and so much more drove me mad. I love her. But I'll never admit it, and now it's too late…

I've raped and made her cry more times than I can count. In all of my immortal life I have never done that to any kind of woman. But I guess Aerith was the acceptation.

It's 3am. Aerith was in bed. The clan is in preparations for the eclipse festival, it's celebrated every 25 years or so, the mayoralty of vampires take they're mates. Sadly, I usually go alone or not go at all.

"Master…" said Aerith's soft voice. I look over my shoulder and see Aerith leaning agents the door way in her pink kimono. "Your orders were to go to bed Aerith! Why are you awake!?" I demanded. She looks down, her eyes sad. "I wanted you to sleep with me tonight… Please." She asked shyly. "Go to bed now!" I ordered. She nods her head and left.

I'm always cold with her… And I don't like it.

I got up and went to her room; she was already in bed trying to sleep. I could tell that she had tears running down her rosy cheeks, I hate seeing her cry, and yet I'm the one who causes it and does nothing to stop it.

I walk towards her and sat on the bed's edge. She didn't look at me, and tears kept forming in her eyes. "Aerith, why do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" I asked. She looks into me bloody-red eyes and blushes. "I don't want to be alone. Not on my birthday…" she breathes. Guilt over powered me, I couldn't change the way I treated her not even on a special day like this… I love her so much, and now, I want to prove it to her. I wipe her tears away gently, and look at her green eyes. "Happy birthday…" I said sweetly. Her eyes sparkle and I could feel a soft blush form on my cheeks. "Thank you master. Would you please sleep here with me tonight?" she asked with such innocence. I nod and lay beside her. She snuggled closer towards me and laid her head on my chest, I rap my arms around her small body. I kept my gaze at her beautiful face and eyes.

She fell asleep very quickly, I didn't leave my gaze on her, not once. I played with her light-brown, long hair. The aroma of her blood was sweet, the sweetest thing I've smelled.

She's perfect in every way, and she's more than I deserve.

It's morning now; the sun doesn't hurt us vampires, as long as we keep our rosaries on. Aerith still remained asleep. She looks so peaceful and gentle, it makes me smile.

I hear knocking on the front door. I know who it was immediately. I get out of bed as quietly as I could, trying not to wake Aerith.

I then answer the door. And my hunch on who it was, was correct. It was Lazard, the secretary for the Pure-blood council. "Lazard? What is it?" I ask. "The president of the council wants to see you," he said. "Alright, I'll be there shortly." I closed the door on his face before he could say anything else.

The Pure-blood council are three royal families that put our laws in the city. We all live Oblivion city. And when I mean 'we' I mean us vampires.

I head over to the council's castle… There, I meet Emily Hart. A young girl with curly, blonde hair. How I hate her. "Zackary, how nice to see you. " She said with a smile on her face. I nod my head and enter the castle. Angeal… The man that spared my life after he found me in the woods when I was only 12 years old. I'm grateful; he's treated me like a son and taught me everything I know.

"Zack. I'm glad you're here…" said Angeal as he turned to look at me.

"Hello Angeal." I said, bowing.

"Zack, I needed to speak with you about something important. Aerith, the girl that you use as a slave. I'm afraid she'll need to be killed."

"What!!! But why!!!!" I shouted.

"She's been exposed to many things! If you don't intend to turn her, then we'll need get her out of the way."

"She's my slave, and I don't intend for her to leave!"

"People are starting to talk Zack, Sephiroth and Genesis are growing in-patient! Either you turn her, or we take matters into our hands!"

I couldn't go agents his word… I agreed to turn Aerith, but with one condition. It needed to be on the night we celebrated the eclipse festival. He agreed, as long as I was punctual. I left and rushed back home. Aerith was awake and doing her morning choirs. She then rushes over towards me and greets me, taking my jacket and hanging it in the closet. I grab her shoulders as she hangs my garments, she then froze. I inhale the sweet aroma of her blood; I run my cold hands down her warm arms. I start to kiss her neck gently, that made her go stiff a little.

"Aerith…" I whisper in her ear.

"Yes?" she asked in a whisper as well.

"I'm sorry…" I took her in my arms and kiss her lips as softly as I could. Then, something happened…

…She kissed me back…

She wrapped her arms around my neck and tries to slide her tongue into my mouth. I permit her entrances, our tongues dances with each other. Aerith moaned a bit as we still shared our hot kiss. We separate; I look into her eyes, curiously, and wondered why she had kissed me back. But at that moment I didn't care, I took her to my room and into my bed… Where I made love to her… She didn't struggle or complained, like she would usually do. Instead, she wanted more. I was shocked at first, but I gave her what she wanted… Once we reached ourlimits, we rested in bed, I held her in my arms and she looks into my eyes and played with my hair. I would never let her do that… But I love her very much, and I was willing to spoil her for once…And after all, it's still her birthday. She smiled at me and tears ran down her cheek. "What's wrong?" I asked. she grabs my cheek and looks deeply into my red eyes.

"…I love you Zack…" she breathed.

Her words hit me like a bullet. How can this be true?! When all I've done is hurt her! Was she really telling me the truth!?

I said nothing, and look at her with my eyes wide. Her smiled faded and she closed her eyes. Tears still ran down her cheek. I left the room and left her there in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Things have changed…

I don't even look at Aerith anymore. Her eyes are now always sad, and her beautiful glowing skin has become pale. I know it's my fault, she was telling the truth when she said 'I love you'. But why would she love someone like me? I guess I'll never find out…

I came home late one night, it was about 3 am, and the apartment was quiet. I couldn't feel Aerith's presences… I stared to panic a bit. I called for her repeatedly and she didn't answer. I go into her room, she wasn't in bed. I knew what was going on now; she had run away from me… And I needed to stop her, before she got herself killed. I left and ran out to look for her as fast as I could.

The Pure-blood council is probably aware that Aerith has left, if she goes further than the city's gates, they'll kill her.

If she dies, it's all my fault… If only I were kinder to her, if only I had said 'I love you more' that night… None of this would be happening, and I'd have her in my arms.

I reached the city's gates. She wasn't there, but I could smell her sweet blood. It was too late; she had headed into the woods. I ran into the woods, hoping to find her before anyone else. The sent grew stronger as I headed north. I stopped, and so did time. She was still alive, barely, but alive. She had a serious wound on her side and a cut on her forehead; she was motionless on the ground. I ran to her side and placed her in my arms…

"Aerith…Aerith say something!" I breathed. Her eyes closed tight, the she opened them slowly.

"Master..?" she said low and without breath. I carried her in my arms. Then time stopped again, and I felt a cold presences. I look over my shoulder and it was Genesis…

"Hello dear friend." He said as he glared at me. I held Aerith closer to me and glared back at Genesis.

"No need to be alarmed, I'm not her to kill your little pet. I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me of what?!" I asked.

"I wasn't the only one that saw this… _little _incident. More of our kind with my same gift saw this happen; you need to be more careful."

Genesis is able to predict the future; there are many others like him. He's a good person, at times he can be a pain, but he still brings out the best in people. Rumor has it that he's sleeping with Angeal's genetic daughter, Sakura. I think that the rumors might be true.

"Thank you for your warning Genesis. I'll make sure to be more careful."

"One last thing…" he breathed. "The festival will be held next Saturday night. Just a reminder!" he disappeared.

She was back home and resting in my bed. Her wounds are all bandaged up and treated. I sat beside her and watched her sleep. The thought of losing her made me want to commit suicide, even though it was almost impossible.

She slowly opens her eyes and then looks at me. She straddled and jumps up.

"No, I'm sorry master!!! I won't do it again!!!" she yelled with fear in her eyes. The first thing she thought I would do was punish her. I don't blame her; I've been acting colder to her, more than usual since that night.

I embrace her warmly. And then kiss her lips with passion, I broke the kiss and she looks at me blushing and confused.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I shouted. She looks into my eyes and I look back, she brushed her warm hand across my cheek bone and wipes my tears. I didn't know I was crying, it's been very long since I've done that. I even have forgotten how it felt… "I'm sorry." She breathed. I kiss her lips again.

"You are everything to me…How could you have run away?" I breathed.

"I thought that you didn't want me anymore."

"Not want you?"

"Since that night…You haven't treated me the same. So I figured—"

I interrupt her by kissing her again, and then I moved to her neck where I start to lick her vanilla flavor skin. She moaned with ecstasy and spread her legs. I knew I had to gentle with her tonight, her wounds haven't fully healed. But it felt good to have her back in my arms… And I have no intentions of letting her go…

The next morning… She lies in my arms, safely and snuggle. She smiled and brushed her hand on my cheek.

"…I love you Aerith…" This time, it was my turn.

She blushed and kissed me passionately… Everything felt perfect. Nothing seems to have matter at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

She was beautiful tonight... Her lips had a bright gloss, she wore a black kimono, her hair for the first time was loose.

I stare at her sweetly, I grab her soft rosy cheeks and kiss her lips, I was so close to her, I felt her heart beat accelerate. I look at her green eyes. "Your beautiful..." I whispered. She blushed, she looks down and smiles. I grab her chin. "Are you sure your willing to do this?" I asked. I've already told her about the council's verdict, she was more than happy when I told her I had to turn her. I'll admit, I'm scared and worried about this, but I'm relief to know she is more than happy to do this. "Yes master--" I press my index finger on her lips. "It's Zack..." I said low. She smiled and nod her head.

The festival was alive and bright, Aerith's eyes sparkled... We enjoyed ourselves at the festival. We eat cotton-candy, we went on the ferrets-wheel and kissed when we would get really high up in the air, and I got Aerith a cat pushy. Tough everything went wonderful... The hard part was coming up, my mind was thinking of the worst thing that could happen if I couldn't go through with the transformation, I even imagined accidentally killing Aerith while in the process of drinking her sweet blood... I grunted and look down at that thought. Aerith placed her warm hand on my shoulder, I snapped back into reality and look at her with worried eyes.

"Don't be afraid... I trust you." she said sweetly and low. I nod my head and sigh. We went in the council room, holding hands. All tree of them were there, they glared at us with they're red eyes, even Angeal.

"Are you _both _ready for this?!" said Sephiroth in a cold tone.

"Yes milord..." I said low.

"Very well! Shall we continue?" said Genesis smiling. We followed them into another chamber, they sat on they're throwns.

"Proceed..." said Angeal. I nod nervously. I gently grab Aerith and lay her on my lap as I got on my knees. My breathing became tight, I look at her with soft eyes and lean slowly on her neck. I pirst my fangs on her neck, she moaned.

Her blood sends a frenzy all over my body, I drank faster and more. She moaned louder, I could hear the pain in her voice. I couldn't stop, this has never happen before!

"Zack, stop!!! Your killing her!!!" Angeal's voice yelled. I didn't move and I grunt in frustration and my eyes closed tightly. Then something hard pushed me off of Aerith and sends me sliding on the floor. I look over, it was Sephiroth. Blood dripped off my chin. I look at Aerith, she was in Genesis' arm. Genesis ran his fingers on her neck, his eyes were clam and he sighs.

"Her wound is healing... the transformation is completed..." Genesis said low. I sigh in relief and look at Aerith, she was un-conscious...

I run to her side, Genesis placed her in my arms... Her skin was paler and cold. I carry her bridle style and kiss her head.

Her eyes open slowly, I look into them.

"Zack..?" she panted.

"I'm here Aerith..." I whispered.

"You fulfilled your promise Zack, you may leave with her." said Angeal smiling. I smile back...

As I lay Aerith on my bed, I remove her kimono, she did the same with my cloths, I kiss her neck and chest, she moaned softly. "Aerith..." I whispered on her skin as I look up at her with my chin on her chest. She looks down at me.

"Yes?" she asked. I smirk.

"Mating season starts next week-end for the mature vampires..." I said. She raised her eye brow.

"And...?" she questioned.

"We should get started!" I said as I entered her body, releasing a loud moan from her lips. She blushed as I reached down and kissed her lips gently.

"A little warning would have been nice..."she muttered. I chuckled. Her new sassiness is cute, it something I can get use to. Though, she is still the same, and I wouldn't have it any other way... she's mine, my mate, my life, the shine in my eyes...

...and future mother of my un-born child...

The End...

_Thank you for reading. ~Sakura Walker. 3_


End file.
